Make the Most of It
Make the Most of It - piosenka z pierwszego odcinka trzeciego sezonu Niesamowitego Świata Gumballa. Gumball i Darwin śpiewają o tym że są dziećmi i trzeba wykorzystać czas. Tekst Po angielsku: Both: We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it Gumball: We go around the block and we loiter by the Both: mall Gumball: The people think we're thugs, so they give the cops a Both: call Larry: Police Gumball: But we can get away with it 'cuz it's a Both: public space Gumball: Turns out we weren't loitering, Both: just standing in one place Gumball: I don't wear a suit or a Both: stupid tie! Gumball: I dress with my eyes closed and Both: I still look fly! Louie: (spoken) It looks like you got a leg transplant from a wiener dog. Gumball: (spoken) Yeah well you- *groans* And when I don't have a comeback I can always cry Both: We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it Gumball: I'm allowed to eat candy, it's okay to be chubby It's called baby fat, that's how my momma likes me I don't need to worry about the calories I ate 'Cuz I'm just a kid with a crazy metabolic rate (turns skinny) (spoken) Too far Darwin: Don't you ever worry about the cavities in your teeth? Gumball: Who cares if these fall out, I've got new ones underneath! Darwin: I'm getting tonnes of loot, 'cuz I look so cute Where are these presents from? It just doesn't compute Gumball: We don't have to worry about makin' ends meet We just throw things in the buggy that we like to eat 'Cuz when you're still a kid, everything is magic You don't know it yet Both: Life can get pretty tragic Both: We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it Gumball: We don't have to worry, 'cuz we don't have jobs We can sit around all day and hang out just like slobs Both:We don't freak out about resumes or skills 'Cuz we don't have either, we got no bills We got all the time that we wanna kill Newspaper Employee: (spoken) What time is it? Both: It's time to chill! Red Construction Man: (spoken) What do you think you're doing? Gumball: (spoken) Just enjoying not having a job. Red Construction Man: (spoken) Well, you can't stay here! Gumball: (spoken) Why? Does the sight of freedom hurt your adult feelings? Red Construction Man: (spoken) No, kid! You're gonna have to move, because- A truck horn blares, along with a crash. Gumball: When you're still a kid, being sick is cool Mom gives you hugs, and you don't have to go to school Stay at home, watch TV, all day slackin' off If someone checks on you, just give them a little cough Richard: (spoken) Are you alright? Gumball coughs. Richard: (spoken) Aww! Richard hugs Gumball, as he gives a demonic glare at the viewer. Gumball: It's not my fault if I behave like a dummy I do a lot of stupid things, 'cos I find it funny Both: We don't need an excuse, 'cuz we've got imagination We're using it right now to escape the situation Both: Because when you're a kid, you dream of many things Like being a Ninja Dentist, or a Wizard Cop with wings We could fight a shark-bear-gator with a sword made of swords! Be the best at everything and win awesomeness awards See an underwater castle with a seahorse made of crystal Saving mermaids from sharkpeople using golden laser pistols Plunder the universe in our pirate spaceship Go back in time to teach cavemen how to kick-flip Don't need to worry about our future plans for college Super powers, robot arms, that's a substitute for knowledge Gumball: It's okay for me to dream that I'm a cowboy from the west Darwin: And for me to keep hopin' that there's still a chance to grow a (deep voice) chest! Song stops for a moment. Gumball: Okay, let's do that again. Both: We enjoy it while we (deep voice) can! We enjoy it while we're (deep voice) kids! We enjoy it while (deep voice) there's still time To make the most of (deep voice) it! Gumball: Okay, let's do that once more. Both: (deep voice only) We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it! Song cannot been heard by Billy and Orange Woman. Billy: (spoken) Mother, what are those two short men doing? Orange Woman: (spoken) I believe they're pretending to still be young and cool, dear. Gumball and Darwin's mouths both drop open in shock. Song ends. thumb A tu tekst po polsku: Cieszmy się póki świat chce nazywać dziećmi nas My musimy się postarać, by wykorzystać czas. Na miasto się rwiesz a w galerii straszny tłok. Po gliny dzwoni ktoś są za za nami tuż o krok. To nam nie przeszkadza każdy tutaj może być. Tylko tu stoimy nie broimy co tu kryć. Krawat męczy mnie, a garnitur fe. Lecz każdy przyzna że, nie wyglądam źle! (wyglądasz jakbyś sobie przeszczepił nogi od jamnika!) A ty wyglądasz...... Ty nie wiem co mam powiedzieć... Płakać mi się chce. Cieszmy się póki świat chce nazywać dziećmi nas My musimy się postarać, by wykorzystać czas. Mogę wcinać słodycze dobrze jest być grubasem.Dziecięcy mój tłuszcz, mamusia chwali czasem.Nie muszę kaloriami się przejmować które jem Bo ja powiem wam szybką materii przemianę mam Za szybką! Ale przecież w zębach same dziury będziesz miał! Już nowe rosną mi, a ten stary to się chwiał. Jak prezent chcesz mi dać to nie żaden błąd, Ja chętnie wezmę go i nie spytam się skąd! Nikt się nie przejmuje kiedy chce mu się jeść Wrzuca rzeczy do koszyka i z głowy masz! Cześć! Gdy się dzieckiem jest życie jest magiczne! Choć mówią że, Może też być tragiczne! Cieszmy się póki świat chce nazywać dziećmi nas My musimy się postarać, by wykorzystać czas. Nikt tu nie pracuje, lecz żaden to stres, Marnujemy cały dzień, no i co? Dobrze jest! Remanenty nas nie dotyczą nie I żadne rachunki nie liczą się. Można robić to co się tylko chce (łapiecie luz?) NO TO SIĘ WIE! (a co wy tu robicie?) Cieszymy się że nie mamy pracy (nie możecie tu stać) Dlaczego bo nasza wolność denerwuje pana dorosłego? (nie mały nie możecie tu stać bo......) Dzieciak cieszy się gdy chorobę ma Posiedzi w domu, i mama też buziaka da Włączasz telewizje, lub w coś sobie grasz A czasem też udajesz że straszny kaszel masz (Nic ci nie jest?) Ekhe... Ekhe... (Oooo...) Pytacie mnie po co tak się wygłupiam? Po prostu mam zabawę bym na tym się skupiał Z resztą to ważne jest że my mamy wyobraźnię Używać warto jej gdy coś pachnie niewyraźnie Bo dziecko może mieć pomysłów ile chce Dentystą zostać ninja lub w cokolwiek zmienić się No i jasna to rzecz mieć stu mieczowy miecz I we wszystkim dobry być w różnych nagród między sto Także do podwodnych zamków na rumaku gnać z kryształu I rekiny, ludzi straszyć z laserowych samopałów Skoczyć w kosmosie na piracką łódź I cofnąć czas by jaskiniowcem tam się czuć Po co się martwić tym co będzie, i studiami Komputery i roboty zajmą się na pewno nami Nie ma sprawy chyba że zostać cowboyem mogę chcieć Tak jak ja powiem szczerze wielką klatę pragnę już MIEEEEĆ (yyyyyhh..) Cieszmy się póki.... ŚWIAT Chce nazywać dziećmi.... NAS My musimy się POSTARAĆ! by wykorzystać CZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Kategoria:Piosenki z trzeciego sezonu Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Rap Kategoria:Trzeci sezon